1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling driving of a receiving unit that receives a positioning satellite signal, and the like.
2. Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) is widely known as a positioning system using a positioning satellite signal and is used for a receiving device built in a mobile phone, a car navigation apparatus, and the like. In the GPS, positions of plural GPS satellites, pseudo-distances from plural GPS satellites to a receiving device, and the like are calculated using the clocked time of a GPS receiver and a position calculating operation is finally performed.
Among such GPS receivers, a GPS receiver is known which performs an intermittent position calculating (intermittent positioning) operation by alternating a period in which the position calculating operation is performed and a period in which the position calculating operation is not performed for the purpose of reducing power consumption (for example, see JP-A-2001-42023 and JP-A-2009-175123).
However, the power saving technique is not limited to the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2001-42023 and JP-A-2009-175123.